Chronopathy
Also Known As *Chronoception/Chronocognition/Chronometry/Chronoperception/Chronosense/Chronosensing *Temporal Cognition/Temporal Intuition/Temporal Perception/Temporal Sense *Time Cognition/Time Intuition/Time Perception/Time Sense/Time Sensing *Timeline Sense/Timeline Sensing/Timeline Perception Description This is the ability to psychically perceive time and related phenomena. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability can psychically perceive the exact time and date in one's current location, at will. In addition, one can psychically perceive the passage of time (including age and birthdays), at will. Furthermore, one can psychically perceive the amount of time before or after a known event has taken place, at will. One can also psychically perceive temporal anomalies, including time manipulation, time travel and temporal paradoxes. One can even psychically perceive and/or communicate with temporal entities, at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Perception of the current time and date can be a tad tricky for some Chronopaths. For example, a Chronopath might have a hypersensitive connection to the passage of time, such that they cannot turn it off, or cannot filter it out to conduct ordinary daily business. These might find themselves tapping out the rhythm of time's passage, not unlike a catchy song being stuck in one's head...all the time. In some cases, one's perceptions might have a particular sensitivity to a given marker of time (every minute, every hour, every day, every year, etc). For many, this often works in one's favor, in reference to personal engagements (ie being excited for a new job might subconsciously set a personal alarm to wake oneself up at just the right time). Though, less trained or less powerful Chronopaths might be foiled by the same internal perception (ie a constant countdown reminder for a test that one is nervous about). There is also need for extensive focus and training, if a Chronopath hopes to use the power for tracking. Honing in on a subject's precise temporal signature (ie age, birthday, birth month, birth year, etc) is possible, as a bloodhound can hone in on a specific scent. Though, it naturally becomes yet more difficult in the presence of more people, especially if they are within a similar age range. Not to mention, traveling outside of one's cultural range might affect the function of one's Chronopathy, as well. If, for example, the mutant Lucas Bishop was to land on an alien world, his mind might be attuned to the native system of temporal measurement, rather than one he recognizes. Then again, a particularly powerful Chronopath's mind may work something like the mind of an Omnilingual, converting the units of measurement into those which one can easily understand (ie 'two years have passed' rather than '7 teracycles'). Similar/Related Abilities *Chronokinesis- Why merely perceive time, when one can manipulate it? *Spatial Perception- A perfect compliment to the perception of time. *Time Defiance- While unaffected by the effects of temporal tampering, one could perceive its effects on others. *Time Travel- One could more precisely calibrate temporal travel, if one can perceive minute changes to the time stream. Confirmed Users *El-Aurians (Star Trek: The Next Generation) *Primaries (12 Monkeys) *Time Lords (Doctor Who) Trivia Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Time/Age/Speed Category:Sense/Perception Category:Very Rare Category:C